


GabrielXReader

by Zombiesrules



Series: Supernatural [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiesrules/pseuds/Zombiesrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another Reader insert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anniversary Disaster

**Okay so this actually made me slightly unhappy to write at the beginning but oh my gosh the ending. *Fangirl scream* i mean....i hope you guys like it :) It is based off my imagine. Imagine Gabriel making it up to you for missing your anniversary.**

You huffed in annoyance and sat down on your bed. Placing the pillow on your face and screaming into it in annoyance before throwing back onto the other side of the bed "i don't know why i am so surprised, he does this a lot" reluctantly you got up and trudged into the bathroom, thinking you may as well get a shower and hopefully it would help you clear your head.

However the thoughts just got more and more intense 'maybe, I'm not good enough for him anymore' you really didn't want to believe that this could be the truth but you couldn't help. You had been in a relationship with Gabriel for 5 months now and lately he had been more and more distant from you and would never turn up for the things you both had planned but you never thought he would miss your anniversary. The thought never dared to show it's self in your head but after tonight anything was possible 'maybe, he hates me or he has found someone better then me' you shook the thoughts from your head, wiped your tears off your cheeks and stepped out of the shower to get dressed.

You opened the door and as you walked out you were welcomed by the site of a table that had candles on that were burning, two plates and two sets of knives and forks which were then accompanied by wine glasses, there standing next to the table holding a red rose was Gabriel smiling. You just glared at him feeling the heat in your face intensify to show your anger, his smile faded and he put the rose on the table and walked over. He looked really worried "(y/n, sweetie what's wrong?", "you!" he looked taken back "what have i done?", "where were you earlier on? You know the anniversary meal we had planned with the reservation booked!" he blinked and sighed deeply "i know i missed tonight, but i want to make it up to you first we will have dinner, which i have cooked myself no angel mojo used at all. So please bare with me if it's burnt or anything" sighing you walked over and he pulled the chair out for you to sit on before retreating to his own.

He handed you the rose across the small table and you smiled at it to which he returned a smile "but this doesn't mean you are off the hook" he nodded "fair enough, i wasn't expecting to be either" he then gestured to the food "let's eat". You didn't want to say anything but the food tasted horrible, luckily you had an amazing wine to drink that could help you get rid of the awful taste. Gabe just smirked at you "what are you smirking at?", "why don't you just say it's horrible?" you blinked "first of all get out of my head and second because I'm a polite person", "you don't have to be honestly i think this food is foul too" he then stood up and clicked his finger and soft romantic music started planning.

He cleared his throat "(y/n, you are not only the most beautiful girl in the world but i so lucky that you let me have the honor of going out with you. You could have any guy in the world but you chose me. Now i am aware i have been a dick the past couple of months and have not shown you enough just how much you mean to me, it's even gone so far that you think i hate you and have found someone else which will never happen, you are the only girl for me and i love you. So i was wondering if you-" he got down on one knee "would do me the honor of marrying me?" your eyes widened in shock and you gasped covering your mouth with a hand in utter disbelieve. You now had tears running down your cheeks "y-yes!" he grinned and you hugged him, he hugged back and spun you slightly "i love you (y/n)", "i love you too Gabe" he put the ring on your finger "does this mean I'm forgiven?", "it's certainly a great way to start" you smiled before standing on your tiptoes to kiss him.


	2. You Have A Friend In Me

**Based off my imagine. Imagine Gabriel trying to cheer you up when you are upset. (F/M) means favorite movie also sorry if this was rubbish, i was trying to write this in hope it would cheer me up but i hope you guys like it :)**

You were curled up on the bed, hoping that the world would just leave you alone for just today. You heard a fluttering of wings and instantly thought it would be Cas "go away Cas, i'm not up to hunting today", "what's wrong?" upon hearing the voice which didn't belong to Cas you groaned and hid your head in your pillow. Before turning your head slightly to look at Gabriel "what do you want?" he faked a hurt expression "why is that anyway t-" he stopped and instantly his face changed to a expression of pure concern "you've been crying, why?" he asked quietly as if afraid if he spoke louder that it would cause you to cry more. 

You turned away looking back over to one of your walls "it doesn't matter, please leave me alone" you heard him sigh and then you felt a weight press down on the bed behind you "that's not going to happen anyway it does matter, i don't like seeing you upset. Please just talk to me" you felt the tears start falling again "i don't know what's wrong, i have just had enough of the hunting life today" he then went quiet.

The next thing you know he clicks his fingers "i have an idea, why don't we watch your favorite film, maybe eat so many snacks that we feel ill afterwards, what do you say?" he kept poking you. You turned to look at him "fine" you rolled your eyes to which he clapped his hands together in joy and grinned "right then gorgeous you stay there and i will get our sleepover gear, we can stay up all night, do each others nails and talk about boys" he wiggled his eyebrows and you couldn't help breaking out in laughter at his comment "you are a idiot!" he bowed "why, thank you lady (y/n)" you let out another laugh then he disappeared.

Then he reappeared, holding (f/m) and loads of snacks. Then you noticed his appearance, his hair was in pigtails the best he could do and he had pink nails. It took you a moment to try and figure out what was going on but then you started laughing again this time so much harder and louder "what...what, are....you...doing?", "well girly we are having a sleepover after all" he said in a singsong voice, this time the tears that started falling were from laughing so hard. He walked over and put the film on then chucked the snacks at you before lying on the bed pushing you away slightly "give me room, geez i need my room" you grinned at him taking some of the snacks and watching the film.

After the film ended you looked at Gabriel "hey, Gabe?", "yeah, what's up?" he smiled softly at you "thank you for today, it means alot to me even if you look like an idiot, you really helped me out today so thank you" you sat up properly so you could give him a hug to which he hugged back "you are so welcome, you know that i'm always here for you if you need me. You know how to reach me, now i believe it's time for this hunter to get some sleep, go on sleep you" he went to stand up but you grabbed his wrist, he looked at you worried "you alright?", "can you stay please just until i go to sleep please?" he smiled and lay back down "of course i can, now get some sleep" you nodded and lay down cuddling into him "goodnight Gabe", "goodnight (y/n).


	3. Your ex is a great bag of dicks

**Based off my imagine :) Imagine Gabriel confronting your ex about the way he treated you. (ex bf/n) means ex boyfriends name but I'm sure you guys knew that :).**

You were just staring blankly at the wall, still trying to understand what exactly just happened. Suddenly you felt hands go to your sides and start tickling you, you weren't in the mood so you pushed the hands away and turned to glare at the archangel who thought he was hilarious. When he saw your face his smile dropped and turned into a frown "you've been crying" he spoke quietly which was unusual for him "why?" you just shrugged and sat down "it doesn't matter. Please leave me alone" you mumbled "not until you tell me what happened" he sat down next to you and put his arm on your shoulder "fine" you sighed in defeat. You just stared straight ahead "i caught (ex bf/n) cheating on me and when i confronted him about it, he just threw me out of the house" you felt more tears fall, because you weren't looking at him you missed the anger on his face. It was a rarity for him to get really angry and when he did it still surprised you to see that side of him. You wiped the tears and looked at him faking a smile "but I'm fine, so it's nothing to worry about. Okay?" you didn't think it possible but his frown intensified "you don't need to lie, not to me" you nodded in defeat "fine, please just leave it alone though" he nodded and stood up "of course. Now if you excuse me, i need to find a complete bag of dicks" he said starting to walk off "Gabe wait!" you ran over and grabbed his hand "please, just don't hurt him too much, okay?" he smiled "of course i won't physically but verbally is a different story" with that he left.

He appeared outside a house and knocked on the door. A young woman answered she was just wearing a long shirt "normally, i would flirt and hit on you but a good friend of mine is in need so move out of the way sweetheart" he walked past her and ignored her shouts and threats of what would happen if he didn't leave. A man came running in after hearing the shouts and glared at Gabriel "who are you?", "all in good time, you're (ex bf/n) i presume", "what's it to you?" Gabriel smiled "you hurt a very good friend of mine so I'm here to tell you to back off and leave her alone because if i hear that you have hurt her even more then you will regret it, i am someone you do not want to piss off" (ex bf/n) rolled his eyes "it's none of your business and to be honest she deserved it. I mean did she really think she was good enough for me, i deserve better then that thing an-" Gabriel raised a finger signalling him to stop "you carry on saying things about (y/n) i will have to hurt you and just so you know, you were the one who wasn't worthy enough to even breathe the same air as her. She is an amazing girl, she is so beautiful and kind and you just destroyed her well I'm not having that at all" before Gabriel could continue (ex bf/n) cut him off "beautiful? Really? wow you really need to get your eyes tested man, true beauty is stood right behind you. The thing you are talking about is more like a horror movie monster" that was breaking point. You could literally hear the alarm bells going off in Gabe's head signalling the breaking point, his reaction was quick he punched your ex in the face causing him to fall to the floor and the crack that was heard meant that he had broken his jaw. The woman ran over to him crying "i told you if you continued i would hurt you. Now listen good, i don't want you near her again. She is amazing and so kind and as for that thing next to you she isn't even in the same category as how beautiful (y/n) is. I think it's time i introduced myself" the lights went out and out of the pitch black, there was a lamp knocked to the floor shining to the wall behind Gabe, revealing the outlines of his wings "my name is Gabriel, the archangel and if i catch you near my friend again. I will make you cease to exist, got it?" your ex nodded obviously scared "good, now i will show myself out" he left.

You heard wings and turned to face Gabe "Gabe! I was worried, please tell me you didn't kill him!" he laughed and shook his head "no, just threatened to is all" you nodded and hugged him "thank you, for defending me like that", "you are welcome, you are one of my best friends and i will kick anyone's ass if they hurt you, you know that, right?" you smiled "yeah i do", "good and just so you know (y/n) your ex is a great bag of dicks" you laughed and hugged him again.


	4. Day Off

**Okay so i randomly got this idea from nowhere. Anyway enjoy it guys :) hopefully it wont be too bad.**

I had decided to take the day off from hunting and all of the drama's going on. I mean after all a girl needs to breath and have a proper chance to relax without having to worry about if the guy down the road is going to get eaten or if the the woman next door has pissed off a witch. So after i sent a quick text to Dean telling him and Sam not send out search parties for me if my phone was off. I didn't bother waiting for his reply, i switched the phone off and put it far away from me as possible.

I was enjoying watching rubbish TV and eating alot of junk food and not having to worry about anything. At least that's what i thought, i heard a pair of wings and groaned "No Cas, it's my day off tell the idiots to deal with it themselves" you grumbled then returned to the TV. In reply all you got was a laugh "sorry sweetheart, wrong angel. Anyway at least you have the more funny and attractive one in his place" you rolled your eyes and without moving from your spot on the sofa, you threw your pillow behind you effortlessly hoping it would hit your target.

But then groaned again when you saw him throw himself down next you "you missed" giving you that stupid grin of his. You glared in annoyance "Gabriel, what are you doing here?", "thought i would visit my best friend. Problem with that?" he poked your side "yes i do, it's my day off which means no problems for me today and you are a problem so see ya" you waved slightly then looked over to the TV. While you were watching it, the screen suddenly went black "do not mess with my TV or i will end you right here, right now" you looked at the smirking Angel "promises, promises" he clapped his hands together and turned to face you properly from his sitting position next to you "if i promise to leave you alone for the rest of the day i want something in return" your eyes widened at the mention of being able to spend your day off in peace and you sat up instantly nodding "i agree with whatever you want", "are you that eager for me to leave you alone? You will just agree to anything. You know if i was anyone else that would be a very bad idea. Okay so what i want from you is.." he trailed off and leaned closer smirking "a kiss".

You just sat there confused slightly then it clicked "wait, what? A kiss?" he nodded. You just looked down staring at nothing in particular in thought "are you okay?" he asked genuinely concerned "yeah...just thinking", "about what?", "nothing. It doesn't matter" you were thinking how much this one little innocent kiss would seriously effect you. You had feelings for him but couldn't bring yourself to tell him because you had so many heartbreaks in the past, you weren't sure you could handle another. This kiss meant only as a little joke would defiantly tear you apart inside. You looked up and placed a quick kiss to his cheek, while faking a smile "i hold up my end of deals" he frowned slightly "you missed" with that he leaned in and kissed you. It was a long passionate kiss which you were more then happy to return. Unfortunately you had to pull away for air but you were still smiling like an idiot "wow....that was..." you trailed off not able to find words. He just laughed at you poking your side "for once the great (y/n) is speechless, now that is something i need to tell everyone about" he then stood up "well a deal is a deal. I will leave you alone" he turned around and started walking towards the door "no! wait!" he turned around "but i agreed to leave you alone" you walked over smiling "stay please", "fine, i suppose i don't have anything better to do" you slapped his arm and sat back down with him in tow. He wrapped his arm around you and you snuggled into him "you know i planned all this", "i know but i don't care" you were just enjoying his presence and how you felt so much more safer with him there even though there was no danger "just so you know i like you too" he mumbled slightly before kissing the top of your head.

**Who is in charge of this blog?! I demand to see your boss! Wait, i'm in charge. Damnit. I won't lie this actually made me kind of cry maybe its also because i'm still abit ill but no Gabe i love you! See i said it straight away. Ha ha....i need help.**


	5. Guardian archangel

Today was supposed to be the happiest day of your life. I mean it's your wedding day and everything is perfect except for maybe the man you were marrying. He was far from anything but perfect, you tried to call the wedding off months ago when you realised you no longer loved him. You tried so hard to make sure that the relationship didn't end horribly and you both would part on good terms but he had other ideas. He wasn't about to let you just walk out of this relationship so he got in your head and here you are today going to be trapped in this marriage forever no escaping your soon to be husband's fingers.  
"Does anyone present know of any reason why this couple should not be married. Speak now or forever hold your peace" when nothing but silence came from the guests it confirmed your suspicions forever trapped. Then the doors slammed open "yeah, I know a reason. I'm not about to let my best friend get trapped in a marriage with this maggot. When your fiancée calls off the wedding you get over it and move on. You don't force her to go through with it just because you know you will be forever alone, no woman would want to go near you even with touch you with a barge pole (I hope everyone understands this part) you are just jealous because (y/n) could have any man she wanted. Any man that doesn't treat her with respect and treat her like a queen doesn't deserve her" you let go of the flowers in your hand and they fell to the floor "hey Gabe, fancy giving a damsel in distress a lift home?", "sure, let's go your highness before that ugly dragon gets back" you took his hand and with that you were both gone.  
You arrived back at your house and sighed heavily in relief "you know that you probably just freaked everyone out, right?" You said as you took your high heels off, the pain in your feet instantly disappearing "yeah but that just makes it more fun" you rolled your eyes and playfully punched his arm "stop being mean" you tried to sound as strict as possible but it failed especially when he gave you the puppy dog eyes. You just burst out laughing after finally composing yourself you stood up "right time to pack. I'm staying at your for the foreseeable", "I'm sorry I don't remember giving you permission", "I don't need premission I am your best friend when do I ever need premission?" He just sat there mocking you so y stuck your tongue out at him and then took off to pack.  
Dragging your bags downstairs you left them at the bottom of the stairs "excuse me, what do I pay you for? Just to sit down?" He stood up and walked over to your bags and looked at them "I'm sorry what did your last slave die of?", "nothing because he is stood right in front of me now let's get going" he just rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers. You both arrived back at his and you took your bags to the spare room you used when you usually stayed.  
Walking back into the room you noticed Gabriel eating some chocolates from a box so you walked over and took a big handful and ate them quickly before he could grab them back. He glared at you "my chocolates get your own" you just poured and batted your eyes at him "please" he sighed in defeat and gave you some more. You smiled at him gratefully taking the chocolates "I forgot to say earlier. Thank you for stopping the wedding. If you hadn't arrived when you did, I would have been trapped with him forever", "it's no big deal you are my friend and I really hated that he was forcing you to marry him. Anyway he was really ugly, I thought you had better taste in men", "well I'm sorry no one I chose looks like you", "I suppose I could forgive you. But seriously you are welcome I'm glad I got there on time. I would have lost my partner in crime forever then what would I have done?" You shrugged your shoulders "I hear Balthazar is hiring", "funny girl. Now hush I'm watching something really important" you cast your gaze over to the TV screen and instantly noticed the video. It was from your childhood "how did you get these?!", "your mother is a really nice lady" you growled "I will kill her later right now I have to kill you" and with that you tackled him which triggered a tickle war which he won of course. Putting your hands up in defeat you gave up and starts watching the videos with him they were terrible and so embarrassing "I'm never going to let you live this down" you shot him a glare then laughed "fine, I can live with that" then you both went silent again until he spoke "I'm always going to be there for you. You are my best friend, whenever you need me I'm there" you looked at him smiling "I know. I have my own guardian angel" he held a finger up "amazing guardian archangel who provides candy" you started laughing again and took some candy "big head" you mumbled under your breath but you are sure he heard it from the he poked your side and you both once again watched the videos.


End file.
